


vixx drabbles and short stories - part 1

by birman



Category: VIXX
Genre: I wrote a LOT of them lol, M/M, More to Follow - Freeform, a dump of my old vixx short stories, first part anyway, pairing and rating will be stated at the beginning of each story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birman/pseuds/birman
Summary: please note: these are old stories I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please note: these are old stories I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.  
I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)

**pairing:** ravi/hyuk  
**rating:** R  
**type:** au

“But hyung! Why does it have to be me?” Sanghyuk whined as soon as they stepped into the studio.  
“Because I need to do this assignment and I’m late, and you need to do as hyung tells you.” Wonshik replied as he set up his easel without even looking up at the other person who was complaining so noisily.

Sanghyuk narrowed his eyes, thinking of the best way to get revenge.  
He combed his short brown hair with his hand and straightened his shoulders. He’d play this situation the best he could, and maybe he would even get something out of it, who knows?  
“Ok hyung.” he simply replied as he took off his denim jacket.

Wonshik grinned as he looked up, pushing his black, nerdy glasses up his nose with his index finger (Sanghyuk thought that both his glasses and the way he wore them were sexy as hell, but he’s never been brave enough to tell him): “You’ll do it? I mean… of course you’ll do it, you always listen to your hyung.”

Sanghyuk grinned back, and Wonshik couldn’t help but feeling like a mouse in front of a very cute but very dangerous cat: “I’ll do it. But… on one condition.”  
Wonshik sighed: “What do you want? Want me to buy you lunch tomorrow?”  
The younger boy smiled as he hopped on the table in the middle of the art studio, sitting on it and crossing his ankles: “Not exactly.”

He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and slowly started lifting it over his head, making sure to show off his well-defined torso.  
The corners of his lips curled up in a small smirk when he heard his hyung choking on the mouthful of water he was drinking. He then threw his shirt to Wonshik: “You need to treat me for dinner.”

He kicked off his right shoe (“And I don’t mean a slice of pizza and a coke sitting on your living room floor watching tv.”) followed by his left (“I want you to take me out.”). His socks were next (“On a proper date.”).

Sanghyuk jumped off the table and padded over to Wonshik: he had never seen the other boy looking at him with such wide eyes. He grabbed the bottle of water that his hyung was still holding and stole a sip. Wonshik’s cheeks turned red as he stared at Sanghyuk’s bare chest, and the younger thought that he looked absolutely delicious.

He turned his back to the other boy and slowly walked back to the centre of the room, unbuttoning his pants as he went.  
Behind him, he could hear Wonshik clear up his throat: “Hyuk-ah…”  
“Yes hyung?” He pushed his pants down, bending just that much so that his ass stood out. He knew he had a nice butt and he was going to take full advantage of it.  
He finally stepped out of his pants and hooked his thumbs on the band of his boxer briefs.   
“What about these hyung?” He looked behind his shoulder and grinned: Wonshik was staring at him, mouth slightly open and eyes lidded. 

As if waking up from a dream, Wonshik blinked, then stared at Sanghyuk, face still flushed.  
He stood and walked to the door, locking it. There wasn’t really anyone around today, but better safe than sorry.  
“Han Sanghyuk” he said, walking up to the other boy who was still standing half-naked, looking at him with the most innocent expression on his face. “You are such a fucking tease, you know that?” he whispered as he put his hands on Sanghyuk’s hips, pushing him back till they hit the table.  
Sanghyuk sat on it with a small jump, wrapping his legs around Wonshik’s waist and his arms around his neck, slowly bending till he was lying on his back, pulling the older boy on top of him.  
“It’s all your fault hyung… I’ve been trying to get you to ask me out since school started.”

“Hyuk-ah” the older boy whispered as he placed light kisses on his collarbone, hands moving up and down his sides “I’m afraid hyung will take quite some time drawing you… I need to make sure to do justice to your body.”  
“Take your time hyung… I don't have anything else to do today, but you still have to take me on that date.”  
Wonshik’s chuckle was all Sanghyuk heard before their lips finally met.


	2. Chapter 2

**pairing:** ravi/hongbin  
**rating:** PG  
**type:** au, fluff

“Shik-ah!”  
Wonshik turned around upon hearing his name: Hongbin was walking towards him, smiling.  
He smiled back: he still couldn’t believe he was so lucky that someone as beautiful as Hongbin wanted to be with him.

Wonshik grinned: Hongbin was so bundled up in his thick jacket and scarf that all he could see was his nose and his smiling eyes. A pity, really, because he loved his dimples so much.  
“Hey. You’re late.” he said, putting his arm around his boyfriend’s waist as soon as he got near. They were meeting at their favourite spot at the park. It was already dusk and no-one was around, the chilly December air made people go back to their warm homes sooner than usual, thus giving them a bit more privacy for little touches like this.  
Hongbin scrunched up his nose: “I know, I’m sorry. Have you been waiting for long?”  
“Nah, it’s ok. Shall we go? I’m hungry.”

At the other boy’s nod, Wonshik took his hand.  
“Ya! Shik-ah, your hands are frozen!”  
Hongbin took the other boy’s hand between his, rubbing it to warm it up.  
“Why can’t you wear a scarf and a pair of gloves like everyone else?” he scolded him.  
Wonshik grinned: “Because this is way better than any winter clothes.”  
Hongbin muttered a low ‘dumb’, but Wonshik noticed the small smile and the blush on his cheeks. He was seriously the cutest thing ever, and for the millionth time he wondered how he got so, so lucky.

Hongbin was about to say something else (more nagging for sure, Wonshik thought) when something fell on his face and he blinked: “What… snow?”  
Both boys looked up: tiny icy flakes were indeed floating over their heads, melting whenever they fell on their skin.  
Wonshik smiled, then grabbed Hongbin’s waist to pull him closer. When they were close enough (as close as their winter clothes allowed) he slipped his hands inside Hongbin’s jacket pockets.  
He pecked his lips, their noses bumping together: “See? I don’t need gloves.”

The other boy sighed before untying his scarf and sliding it around both necks.  
“Idiot.” he said, his voice filled with affection.  
Wonshik chuckled: “You love me like this.”  
Hongbin smiled, and now his dimples were clearly visible: “I do.” he said before pressing his lips against Wonshik’s, their kiss slow and warm, melting away the snow and the cold around them.


	3. Chapter 3

**pairing:** ken, hongbin  
**rating:** G  
**type:** non-au, crack-fic

“Hyung, it’s too big!”  
“No it’s not Hongbin, you just need to open up more!”  
“No, hyung…”  
“Come on Binnie, open up, and I’ll squeeze it in.”  
“Hyung, I can’t, it’s too much for me.”  
“Don’t you trust your Jaehwanie-hyung? When did I ever lie to you?”  
“...all the time?”  
“Yah! You ungrateful dongsaeng! Make me happy, come on and put it in your mouth!”  
“Aish hyung, you’re so annoying…”

…

“Well? Was it that bad? It’s tasty, right? …Yah, don’t talk with your mouth full!”  
“You were right hyung, it’s really yummy!”  
“I know… Lotteria burgers are the best!”


	4. Chapter 4

**pairing:** ken/ravi  
**rating:** R  
**type:** au

Jaehwan opened his eyes and stretched his limbs.  
He frowned and blinked a couple of times. This wasn’t his bedroom.  
He looked to his side, at the sleeping form next to him, and he nearly groaned.

He mentally cursed at himself before going over last night’s events: the dinner with his friends, followed by noraebang. He sang a lot. And he drank a lot.  
He remembered his friends leaving because it was late. They all left, all but one: Wonshik stayed with him, he made sure he didn’t drink anymore and even called him a taxi.

Now Jaehwan really, really wanted to groan and had to push his hand over his mouth to avoid making noises, because he remembered how he kissed Wonshik while they were waiting for their taxi, and how he ground against him and begged him to take Jaehwan home with him.  
He had fucked his best friend.  
And now things were going to be awkward as hell.

Jaehwan swung his legs over his side of the bed and stood up. He wobbled a bit before finding his balance, then looked around the room for his discarded clothes.  
He was totally in need of a shower, but that could wait till he got home. He put on his boxers and his pants, stilling as Wonshik sighed in his sleep, but didn’t wake up.

As he buttoned his shirt, Jaehwan couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Wonshik and what happened the night before. Had it been happening any other way, Jaehwan would be jumping for joy: he’s had a crush on Wonshik for, well, for ages really. But he was his best friend, and as mushy as it sounded, the fear of losing him even as a friend in case he got rejected was too much for Jaehwan to bear.

Ok, he was dressed. He only needed to locate his socks now.  
Jaehwan cursed under his breath and scanned the floor: nothing. He bent on his knees to look under the bed, still nothing.

“Are you looking for this?” a single sock was dangling in front of his eyes, as Wonshik sat on the bed next to where he was.  
Jaehwan opened his mouth then closed it, grabbed his sock and sat on the bed, sock in hand.   
He couldn’t look his friend in the eye: Wonshik was still naked and, fuck, gorgeous as a Greek god, lean body and messy black hair sticking out in all directions.  
Jaehwan felt like kissing the man senseless.

Instead, he didn’t say anything and stood, looking for his other sock.  
Wonshik grabbed his wrist: “You weren’t planning on leaving like this, were you hyung?”  
Jaehwan let out a small nervous laugh: “Ah, Wonshik-ah… about last night…” he looked everywhere in the room but at the other man: “We’re still friends, right?”

Wonshik let him go: “Don’t go anywhere, ok?”  
He picked up his boxers and his shirt from the floor and got dressed before returning to where Jaehwan was. He took his hand, entwining their fingers together, and pulled him towards the kitchen.  
“What… what are you doing?” the older man asked.  
“Making coffee. You like scrambled eggs right?”

Jaehwan stopped in the middle of the kitchen: “Wonshik-ah… I need to go home.”  
Wonshik turned to look at him and smiled softly: “No you don’t hyung. It’s Sunday, you can take it easy.”   
He took a step forward and placed a soft kiss on Jaehwan’s lips: “And no hyung, we’re not friends anymore.”

Jaehwan sat on a chair while Wonshik made them breakfast. He grabbed the mug and plate that was offered to him and followed the other boy to the living room. They sat on the floor, backs against the sofa, and ate in silence.  
When the plates were empty, Wonshik took Jaehwan’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

“It wasn’t my intention to do this hyung.” he began, voice low, “I mean, you were pretty drunk, and so was I, and then you kissed me and even if we were drunk I was so happy, and when we got here I was sobering up and was about to send you to bed and…”  
Wonshik chuckled and turned to look at Jaehwan: “You talk an awful lot when you’re drunk.”  
Jaehwan’s cheek turned red: “Oh god what did I say this time…”  
Wonshik smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek: “You told me that you like me. A lot.”  
“Oh.”  
“We’re two idiots, aren’t we.”  
“I guess… So… are we…?”  
This time it was Wonshik’s turn to blush: “I would love to, yes.”  
“Good. Wonshik-ah?”  
“Yes hyung?”  
“It’s raining. Can I stay till it stops?”  
“Of course. But it might be time for lunch when it does.”  
Jaehwan leaned his head on the other boy’s shoulder: “I can manage. Do you have a spare toothbrush?”  
“I do. And I’m pretty sure the shower can fit us both. Saves water.”


	5. Chapter 5

**pairing:** n/hongbin  
**rating:** G/PG  
**type:** au, fluff-ish

The sun shined bright and hot, and the sea was calm and inviting.  
It was a peaceful Friday morning when Hakyeon stepped on the beach. He took a few days off from studying, and decided this was the perfect place to relax and clear his mind.

His mother used to bring him to this beach every summer as a child, but his last time here was several years ago. It was still as he remembered, peaceful and deserted. There was only a group of kids playing football some distance away.  
He laid a mat on the sand, took off his shirt and looked at the sea with a smile before running in for a dip. The water was cold at first, biting his skin and giving him goosebumps, but he soon adjusted.

When he began to shiver, he walked back to the warm beach and sat down heavily on his mat. He stayed there, eyes closed and water dripping from hair and skin, enjoying the warmth of that June day on his face.

Hakyeon heard someone walk by, then a sigh as whoever it was sat down not far from him.  
He squinted his eyes and looked: a guy around his age was looking at the sea. He didn’t care much, but the beach was practically empty, why did he have to choose a place so close to him?

“It’s a nice day, isn’t it?”  
Hakyeon blinked and looked at the boy, who was still looking at the sea.  
“Yes… it is.”  
“Do you come here often?”  
“No, not really…”

Hakyeon was starting to get annoyed, what did this kid want from him?  
As if he heard him, the other boy turned and stared at him: he was really handsome, with big round eyes and full lips. Hakyeon thought that he reminded him of someone, but he wasn’t sure who.  
“I guess you don’t remember me hyung, do you?”  
“I’m sorry, I…”  
“That’s ok, it’s been some years after all.” he said with a smile.

And then it hit Hakyeon: memories of a dimpled smile and a little kid who would follow him around all the time.  
“Kongie?!?”   
The other boy laughed out loud upon hearing his nickname.

“Is that really you, Hongbinnie?” Hakyeon couldn’t believe his eyes, a wide smile on his face.  
They began talking excitedly about old times and catching up to what they’ve been missing since they last saw each other.  
Hongbin told him about his uneventful life in that town by the sea, and he how he needed to choose which university he should attend next year. Hakyeon told him about his own studies, and gave him a few tips.

They spent the day together, splashing around in the sea like kids and having dinner at a cheap restaurant not far from where Hakyeon was staying.  
“Are you planning anything for tomorrow hyung?” Hongbin asked around a mouthful of grilled meat.  
“Nope. Are you going to follow me around like when we were little?”  
Hongbin bent his head, embarrassed. Hakyeon laughed: “I didn’t mind it. Actually, I quite liked it.”  
The other boy smiled and Hakyeon felt like adding ‘I quite like your dimples too’ but he thought he wasn’t really that brave.

The weekend went by way too fast.  
On Sunday night, the two friends headed back to the beach after treating themselves to a double hamburger and fries, there was a firework show and they thought it would be a nice way to spend Hakyeon’s last night at the seaside.  
Hongbin took him away from the crowded space around the bonfire that had been lit on the beach, to a more secluded and darker place by the dunes.  
“I know we’re a bit far away hyung, but we can see the fireworks perfectly from here, trust me.” Hongbin said with a smile.

They sat on the still warm sand, not saying much.  
“Will you be back again?” Hongbin asked quietly.  
“Maybe. Are you missing me already?” Hakyeon replied. The younger boy couldn’t see him clearly in the dark, but he could hear the amused teasing in his voice, so he punched his arm.  
“I had fun these days. I’m afraid that I won’t be as free when I start university. And I’d love to keep in touch with you this time, hyung.”

They fell silent again, then, all of a sudden, fireworks lit up the sky.  
“Mine is a good university. You could apply there as well. And my roommate is leaving in a month, you’d have a place to stay already. If you decide to move there, that is.” Hakyeon said quietly over the popping sound of the fireworks.  
Hongbin turned to face him and smiled, even if the older boy wasn’t looking at him.  
He placed his hand on the sand, bumping against Hakyeon’s. Neither of them moved away.  
“I’ll think about it. It would be… nice.”

Hakyeon was thankful for the noise from the fireworks, because he thought Hongbin could probably hear his own heart beating way too fast as their fingers slowly entwined together in the sand.


	6. Chapter 6

**pairing:** ken/hongbin  
**rating:** PG  
**type:** au, fluff-ish

“Excuse me? I was looking for this book, do you know where I can find it?”  
Hongbin took the slip of paper that was being handed to him and read it. He typed the title of the book into his computer program and looked up: “Yes, it’s in the art section, on the second floor. I’m afraid it’s not available at the moment though.”

“Oh. Damn.”  
The guy standing in front of him stuck his lower lip out as if… pouting?  
Hongbin looked at him: dark brown eyes behind big glasses, a long nose and plush lips. His hands, resting on the counter of the library, were stained with a rainbow of colours.  
He was wearing a dark blue beanie, a grey coat and a huge cream-coloured wool scarf. He really looked like a nerdy art student, Hongbin thought.

“It’s supposed to be returned not later than tomorrow…” he said, checking again on his computer.  
The boy on the other side of the counter smiled: “That’s great. I’ll come back tomorrow and check then, thanks!”  
He was already by the door when he turned and walked back to Hongbin: “Hmm… I don’t suppose you could keep it for me if it comes back? Pretty please?”  
“Ah… we’re not really allowed to do to that, I’m sorry.”  
“Oh well, I tried. Have a nice day, library boy.” he grinned, and left.  
Hongbin looked at the door for a few seconds after he was gone: “What a weird guy.” he said to himself, smiling.

When, the next day, Hongbin went around the library putting back the books that got returned in the morning, he ended up in the art section, with a familiar book in his hands.  
He bit his lower lip, lost in thought for a while, then put the book back on the cart and went on with his task.

“Hi. I was here yesterday, the book I was looking for was out…”  
Hongbin put the heavy tome on the counter: “This one, right?”  
The bespectacled boy looked surprised, then gave Hongbin a lopsided smile: “I thought you weren’t allowed to reserve books…”  
Hongbin felt his cheeks get warm: “Yes, well… I’ve seen other art students reading this book, and I thought…”  
“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Another smile.

Hongbin slid some papers on the counter in front of the other guy: “I need you to fill these, and I also need your student ID.”  
He took the card that was given to him and read it: Lee Jaehwan, one year older than him.  
“Are you an English literature student?” the sudden question startled Hongbin.  
“Eh…?”  
Jaehwan grinned and pointed to a worn book by the computer Hongbin was working at.  
“Yeah. I work here part-time.”  
“Well, have a nice day library boy. And thanks.” Jaehwan handed the filled papers back to him and walked towards the study section.

Not even half an hour later, Hongbin looked up from his book to the sound of someone coughing to get his attention. Jaehwan again, grinning.  
“Yes?”  
“Sorry to bother you again so soon, but I need another book.”  
Hongbin smiled and checked the title that Jaehwan showed him: “Second floor, art section, modern art shelf. This one’s in.”  
Jaehwan left, but he was back some minutes later: “Ah… I can’t seem to find it.”  
Hongbin half-snorted, half-laughed as he stood up and made for the stairs: “If it’s there and I can find it in less than a minute, you owe me a coffee, hyung.”

“There you go.” Hongbin put the book in Jaehwan’s hands with a grin: “I like vanilla lattes.”

The next day, when Jaehwan arrived to the library to study, he placed a plastic cup on the counter in front of Hongbin, who picked it up and read the paper slip around it: “Library boy? Hyung, I have a name you know.”  
Jaehwan pushed his glasses up his nose: “I’m sure you do, but since I don’t know it, I had to improvise.”   
“Hongbin.” the younger boy said with a smile.  
Jaehwan gave him his now familiar lopsided grin: “Oh… if I knew that some coffee was the way to get your name, I’d have bought it sooner. If I get you some cake will you give me your phone number as well?”  
Hongbin chuckled: “Are you… flirting with me hyung?”  
“Maaaybe?”  
Hongbin shook his head, smiling, as Jaehwan walked away.

Jaehwan didn’t see Hongbin at his usual place behind the counter of the library the following day. He wondered if it was his free day and proceeded to get a seat at one of the tables. He smiled as he sat down: Hongbin was there, head resting on his crossed arms, sleeping peacefully in the seat opposite his.  
Jaehwan took out his books and pads, ready to take notes, but soon found out he wasn’t really in the mood for study. He began sketching something on a piece of paper.  
When he was done, he folded it and put it under Hongbin’s fingers, making sure not to wake him up. He gathered his stuff and left.

Hongbin opened his eyes and yawned. He stretched his arms and felt something crumple beneath his hand.  
“What the…”  
He unfolded the piece of paper and felt himself blush as soon as he realized what was on it: a sketched portrait of himself sleeping. It was signed ‘Jaehwan’ on the bottom right corner.  
On the empty top half of the paper, though, Hongbin read ‘would you like to go out with me tonight?’ and a telephone number.  
Hongbin’s smile spread on his face as he hid his eyes behind his hands, unsure whether he should feel more embarrassed or pleased.

“Hello?”  
“Hyung? It’s me, Hongbin.”  
“Oh, hi sleeping beauty. You found my gift.”  
Hongbin snorted: “You’re making my toes curl hyung.”  
Jaehwan’s laughter over the phone was Hongbin’s new favourite sound, he decided.  
“So… you’re going out with me?”  
It was Hongbin’s turn to laugh now: “Hyung, you don’t even know if I swing that way!”  
“Yes you do, Wonshik told me.”  
“What… how…?”  
“We have some friends in common, and I recently found out that he knows you. So? Was that a yes then?”  
“You don’t give up, do you?”  
“Not if the reward is totally worth it. And you haven’t said no yet.”  
“Where and at what time?”

The next afternoon found Hongbin pushing a cart heavy with books through the many sections and shelves of the library.  
The date had gone… well, he guessed. He and Jaehwan had gone to the movies and then grabbed something to eat. Nothing too complicated.  
Still, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Jaehwan was clearly very sweet and interested in Hongbin, but he didn’t do anything more than hold his hand in the theatre.  
Jaehwan was being very respectful, Hongbin knew that, but he realized that he really wanted to feel the older boy’s lips on his, and see if they were really as soft as they looked.

That thought made him blush, so he stopped and covered his face in shame. Luckily for him, he was in a seldom-visited section of the library, and no-one was around at the moment.  
He must have been completely engrossed in his thoughts, because when someone placed a hand on his waist he jumped in surprise.  
“Woah! It’s just me!” Jaehwan laughed.  
“Hyung you scared me!”  
“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to! Here, let me apologize.” he said before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on the other boy’s cheek.  
Hongbin raised his hand to his cheek and looked at Jaehwan.  
“What? Did I offend you?” the older boy frowned.  
“No… but I thought… after last night…”  
“I don’t usually kiss on the first date, even if I really wanted to last night. Well, I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I’ve met you, to be honest.” Jaehwan said.

He suddenly grinned, and took a step forward, closer to Hongbin. When Hongbin didn’t move and their chests touched, he pushed him backwards till the younger boy’s shoulders were against the shelves.  
Jaehwan put both his hands on Hongbin’s hips and leaned closer to his face: “Hongbinnie, perhaps… do you want me to kiss you?”  
Hongbin was sure his face was on fire now, but managed a small nod.

Later, he wouldn’t remember much of their first kiss: only a smile, huge glasses on a pointed nose and the thought that Jaehwan’s lips were indeed as soft as they looked.


	7. Chapter 7

**pairing:** leo/hongbin  
**rating:** PG  
**type:** au, fluff

Taekwoon closed the book he had been reading and placed it on the bedside table before turning off the lights.  
He lay on his side, facing the wall, and closed his eyes.

He was still awake when he heard the door of his and Hakyeon’s bedroom open. His roommate came in, and the door closed softly behind him.  
Taekwoon didn’t bother letting his friend know he was still awake. He could do without his endless chattering tonight.

Taekwoon felt his covers being lifted and his bed dip beside him though, and he sighed: “Hakyeon-ah, you got in the wrong bed.”  
“I’m not Hakyeon-hyung.” said an unmistakable deep voice, warm breath on his neck.  
Taekwoon’s eyes shot open in surprise. He shifted to face the other boy, the narrow space of the bed making it a little awkward to turn without bumping into him: “Bin-ah? What are you doing here?”

Taekwoon could see Hongbin’s face in the dim light that filtered through the window, his big eyes staring right at him. They were so close that Taekwoon could feel his breath on his face, smell the alcohol that he had been drinking with the others, downstairs.  
“Did I do something wrong hyung?” the younger boy softly asked.  
“What… what are you talking about?” Taekwoon replied, genuinely puzzled.  
“You’re avoiding me.”  
“I’m not.”  
“You are. Stop doing that. It…it hurts.” he added, almost whispering.  
Taekwoon looked at him, gaze shifting from his eyes to his slightly parted lips, and sighed.

He closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts: Taekwoon knew Hongbin because of Hakyeon, Taekwoon’s childhood friend. After high school, they ended up in different universities, but kept in touch and brought to their meetings a few friends they made along the way.  
Hongbin had tagged along with Hakyeon one night, and soon became part of the group. And conquered a special place in Taekwoon’s heart.   
Now there were six of them, close like brothers. They met whenever they had the chance, and sometimes went on weekend-long trips, like this time.

Taekwoon opened his eyes again: Hongbin was still looking at him, waiting for an answer.  
He slowly raised his hand and pressed the pad of his index finger against the tip of Hongbin’s nose: “I’m not avoiding you. I came upstairs because I was tired.”  
“It’s not just tonight hyung. You’ve suddenly started to keep away from me…” he grabbed Taekwoon’s hand and held it in his. The older boy didn’t pull away, which made him feel braver.   
“I miss you. I miss having you around, having you sit next to me. I even miss it when I tease you and you hit me.” he said very softly.

Taekwoon frowned: “But I did it because… what about Wonshik? I thought…”  
Hongbin’s eyes widened and he let out a choked sound: “Me… and Wonshik? No way hyung!”   
He chuckled softly: “I can go to Wonshik when I need to vent or if I need some advice, it’s easy to talk to him. But he’s not who I like.” And with this, he gave Taekwoon’s hand a squeeze.

Taekwoon opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it.  
“Oh. _Oh_.” he finally said.  
He bit his lower lip trying very badly to suppress a smile, as his other hand moved to find its place on Hongbin’s hips, pressing just a little.

Hongbin grinned and moved closer. When the older boy didn’t move, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Taekwoon’s.  
It was a chaste kiss, but Taekwoon kissed him back, letting the smile from before curve his lips this time.

“Hyung, can I stay here tonight?” Hongbin asked against Taekwoon’s lips.  
“What about Hakyeon…”  
Hongbin laughed softly: “Hakyeon-hyung was the one who sent me upstairs to talk. He said I wasn’t allowed to come out of this room till tomorrow morning.”  
Taekwoon groaned, and that made Hongbin laugh louder.

Taekwoon wrapped his arm properly around Hongbin’s waist and held him close.   
Tomorrow they will have to face their friends and their good-hearted jokes for sure, but tonight… tonight it was finally theirs.


	8. Chapter 8

**pairing:** ravi/hyuk  
**rating:** NC17  
**type:** au, supernatural

I live in a very quiet neighbourhood, and it’s not unusual for me to walk home late at night after work or after being out with my friends.  
Now it’s 3am, I never meet a living soul when it’s this late (early?). So I’m just a little surprised when I see you there. 

You’re sitting on a bench, not far from where I live.   
I look at you, I’ve never seen you before and I’m a little curious: short messy orange hair, straight, narrow shoulders on a tall, lean body. Dark droopy eyes circled with thick eyeliner, a straight nose and beautifully shaped lips that look so dark and red when compared to your pale skin.

It’s only when those lips curl into a smirk that I realize I’ve stopped walking and I’m staring right at you. I feel myself blush, ashamed of my boldness and rudeness. I open my mouth to utter an apology, but then my eyes lock with yours once again, and I see that you’re having fun.

Now you’re the one staring at me, and your gaze is at the same time amused and maybe a bit surprised. But the more I look into those abyss-deep eyes, the more I feel drawn to them.   
I can see so much hunger in them that my skin begins to tingle all over. I can’t take my eyes off yours, and I suddenly think that I want that gaze all over me, over every spot of my naked, shivering, craving body.

As if you’ve read my mind, your almost-wicked grin turns into a full smile, and I blush once again.  
“Isn’t Cinderella supposed to be home by midnight?” you say, and your voice is like an electroshock running through every single bone in my body, and at the same time it’s like liquid velvet embracing me, making me weak.  
“...Excuse me?” I only manage to whisper, and I immediately curse myself for being so stupid, and now you’d probably just laugh at this silly boy and leave, and I don’t want that.

But you don’t leave. You get up and slowly walk up to me, your eyes glued to mine. Then... something happens. Your mouth close to my ear, you whisper: “A lot of bad things are out after midnight, princess, but you’re safe with me.”  
I frown at your word choice, I definitely do not need anyone to protect me, but you smirk again and I wonder if that’s true anymore.

Everything after that is a black blur, I don’t remember how we get to my apartment, but the door is slamming shut behind me, and your lips are on mine as we fumble to get to my bedroom and take our clothes off at the same time. 

By the time we reach the bed, you pull down my boxers roughly, then you stop and just stand there, looking at me. I already know what you’re seeing: a tall and slim boy with pretty eyes and a large nose, I know I’m not as handsome as you but I’ve always taken pride on my body.  
I can feel your eyes roaming all over me, my arms, my chest and stomach, down to my fully hard and aching cock.

Once again you grin, as if you’re amused by my thoughts. You get rid of your own boxers and kiss me again as you push me on the bed. Your mouth moves from my lips to my neck, and then close around my nipples, teasing them with your tongue, sucking them, biting them lightly till I arch my back and moan.

With my eyes closed, I feel you pull back and I whine at the loss. Your fingertips trail down my chest and stomach, teasing, sending even more sparks through my body wherever you touch me.  
I finally look at you and pull you close. Your lips cover mine and I eagerly open my mouth to let your tongue in. You settle between my legs, and I snake my hand between us to wrap it around your cock. Our hungry, messy kiss matches the frenzy of my strokes, you moan in my mouth and it makes my hips jerk forward, my dick sliding against your belly.

We break the kiss and you’re panting, and I feel a bit smug because I made you like that.  
You lean down and kiss my chest, where my ribcage ends and my stomach begins.  
I bite my lip as you kiss and lick your way down my belly, your fingers pressing on my hips, keeping me in place.

By the time I feel your breath on my aching cock I’m trembling in anticipation. Your lips wrap around the head, your tongue hot on my skin. My mouth goes dry as you slowly bob your head, engulfing me in warm wetness.

I am losing myself in this feeling, but I want more… more of you, more of your skin against mine, I want you in me, claiming me as your own, making me come hard…  
You look up to me as all these thoughts still float in my mind. I still have this weird feeling as if you can read my mind, the way that smirk appear on your face, that hunger in your eyes as you crawl back over my body and claim my lips.

My hand reaches for the drawer of my night-stand. You break the kiss just long enough to take over and fish a bottle of lube and a condom out of it.  
I take your face in my hands and kiss you again, you laugh in my mouth as you fumble with the bottle and squeeze some of its contents on your hand.

I spread my legs more and I shiver a little as your cold slick fingers move over my sack and down to my entrance, ghosting over my skin, teasing.  
I groan and your eyes sparkle with humour, then a grin grows on your face as I beg you: “Please…”  
You dip your head to kiss my neck, and I feel your finger finally entering me. I let out a sigh as I get accustomed to the feeling, and you distract me by nibbling on the skin above my collarbone.  
You bite harder as you push another finger into me, I moan and arch my back. You hum against my skin, you almost sound pleased at my reaction.   
I can feel your tongue lap at the spot you just bit, it’s… very arousing, my cock twitch against my belly as I think of you marking me, owning me…

You move up and look at me. I brush a finger over your still grinning lips, you bite it lightly and take it in your mouth, sucking. I swipe it along your tongue, then over your teeth, and they feel sharper somehow. I swallow, unable to take my eyes off your mouth. 

Your grin widens and you begin scissoring your fingers inside me. My eyes snap open and I moan loud as I get pulled out of this almost hypnotic state.  
“You want me to mark you? Should I make you mine?” you growl as you bite and then lick my neck again, and I’m sure you left marks this time.  
I grab your shoulders as another finger enters me. You push them deep and twist them, I close my eyes and gasp out a choked ‘yes...’

You pull your fingers out of me, reach for the little foil packet and tear it open. I watch you as you quickly roll the condom on your hard cock and grab my ass as you position yourself.  
I hold my breath when I feel your blunt head push into me. I force myself to breathe again, because you’re entering me slowly but without stopping till you’re completely inside. Only then you still, giving me time to adjust.

I wrap my legs around your waist and I pull you closer, you roll your hips forward and we both moan.  
You don’t care about building up a pace, your thrusts are long and hard from the beginning, and I’m totally fine with that. 

I reach for my cock but you move my hand away, pinning my wrists over my head. I roll my hips forward to meet your thrusts, begging you to move faster, harder… You let go of my wrists and hook your hands around my knees, pounding into me, the air of the room filled only with lewd sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and our moans.

I feel a well-known burning feeling travel down my spine and pool in my groin. I try to tell you but you silence me with a kiss.  
“Come for me.” you breathe over my ear before nuzzling down my neck. And I do.  
I come hard, my cock untouched, clenching around you. I’m still shivering and panting when I feel you come as well with a low grunt.

As you jerk your hips in me, riding your orgasm out, I feel a sharp pain in my neck, like needles piercing my skin. I don’t scream, I don’t push you away. I blame it maybe on this pleasurable haze that got hold of my brain but I put my hands on the back of your head and neck and keep you there, soft moans escaping my mouth.

You lap at my skin and place feather-like kisses over my jaw. I feel you pull out and I try to say something, hold you close, but my eyes feel heavy and I can’t keep them open.  
“Time to rest, Cinderella.” is the last thing I hear before everything goes black and I plunge into a deep sleep.

When I open my eyes next it’s morning. I get out of bed with a groan and look around me, confused: I expect to find myself naked, my clothes scattered on the floor, my bed messy after last night… But I see none of it.

My clothes are on the chair, they look like I’ve thrown them there like I always do, and I am even wearing my boxers. My bed is not messed up at all, it looks like I was the only one on it last night. As usual.

Was it… was it really a dream? Did I imagine it all? But it was so vivid… I frown and comb my hair with my hand. As it brushes my neck on the way down, I feel a numb pain.  
I run to the bathroom to check in the mirror, but I’m pretty sure I already know what I’ll see: two small red marks, small enough to look like needle pricks. Or a bite.


End file.
